


Dress-up

by L0NE



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, nothin but funtimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0NE/pseuds/L0NE
Summary: Takeru is offered help by Saki with his hair problems before a busy month starts, but he’s not sure if anything Saki suggests will be something he likes...





	Dress-up

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone. im back at it again with another “my jokeship became something i really ship” fic. thanks for watching

There were a few things Takeru never pictured himself doing, but happened anyways. Becoming an idol was one, becoming attached to stray cats was another, and today marked a new addition to the list of “former nevers”— agreeing to let Saki style his hair.

  
It wasn’t like Takeru ever had anything against Saki’s adoration of cute things or style. He thought it was nice, that Saki expressed himself the way he wanted as an idol, and wished he could be himself all the time. Saki always brushed off his parents’ narrow mindedness, but Takeru could tell it bothered him no matter how much he tried to hide it. So, any opportunity where Saki could be happy made him happy, too.

  
On the topic of clothing itself, Takeru was a much different person than his special someone— while Saki could put an hour into planning an outfit and accessories to match, Takeru never spent more than a minute throwing on whatever shirt and pants combination he could find in his mess of a room. It didn’t have to match, it just had to be wearable, and most of his clothing was plain blues/grays/blacks like most training wear would be, which was the complete opposite of Saki’s colorful wardrobe.

  
So, of course, when Saki asked him if he’d let him style his hair, he was worried not only for his own image, but the fact that with Saki’s affinity for dress-up, the two could be glued together all day.

  
…

  
Well, maybe that last part wasn’t so bad, but Takeru would rather be relaxing on his couch with him than sitting upright for over an hour as his boyfriend scrutinized every combination of hair style and accessory possible.

  
The whole incident had started as the two boarded the train that would take them from the location of their apartments, after a long day of lessons at the office. Before they left the building, they had received their schedule for the upcoming month, and found out every day was more or less packed with things to do— a little exciting, but a little tiring at the same time. Saki, who was exhausted from all the exercise he had to do, had begged Takeru to take the train home with him, as they lived in the same direction.

  
They had been going over their schedules in the nearly empty train car for a couple minutes in silence, occasionally pointing out something on the other’s paper (“Oh, we’ll be working together on the 23rd.” or “On the 4th, I have a sign event with your group and Momofuen.”), when Saki had noticed something odd about Takeru.

  
He kept… fidgeting with his hair.

  
Takeru kept tucking his hair behind his ear or pushing it out of the way of his eyes.

  
It was then Saki realized— his hair had somehow gotten really, really long; and now his bangs were blocking his vision.

  
Considering how Takeru was when it came to his appearance and how thick headed he could be, he probably wasn’t registering that it had gotten so long himself.

  
Saki suddenly leaned over, brushing Takeru’s hair out of his eyes with a serious look and grabbing his attention. “Takeru-kun,” He said, “Your hair’s gotten out of control.”

  
Takeru looked at Saki, then to his own hair, as if he was just first realizing it, “Oh, yeah. It’s a little bit longer, I guess. I don’t really have the time to get it cut, though.” He shrugged. After going over their schedule, Takeru knew he definitely wouldn’t have time for a haircut any time soon, and there was no way he would take a pair of scissors to his head on his own. Going with the flow, he figured now it would be best to just wait it out.

  
Saki titled his head, “Huh… Won’t not cutting it prevent you from seeing, though? If it just keeps getting longer…”

  
Takeru paused.

  
“Hmn. I don’t think I’ll go blind or anything, but you’re sort of right.” Takeru said, thinking. Maybe it was a bit of an exaggeration, but his bangs were sort of starting to get in the way and would probably become somewhat of an annoyance unless he took the initiative.

  
“But it’s too late to make an appointment today, and today’s the last time I’ll be free for a while, y’know.” Takeru sighed, waving the schedule in his hand and then gently folding it and slipping it into his pocket. Then, after a pause, his face became slightly flushed, and he turned his face away from Saki’s direct view, “And I’d rather… S-Spend it with you, so…”

  
Saki remained silent for a moment, but his eyes suddenly lit up, and he grabbed Takeru’s hands, bringing them close to his face, “Ah, my cute Takeru-kun is like putty in my hands!” He giggled.

  
Takeru pulled his hands away, face redder than before, “Don’t say weird things. What does that even mean, anyways…?”

  
Saki wagged a finger at him, giggling, “Not important! But, what is important is that I think I can solve both your problems,” He suddenly stood up from his seat, standing in front of Takeru triumphantly and shouting, “I’ll give you a makeover!”

  
Takeru put up a hand immediately, “ **No, I’ll pass**.” Though he liked the way Saki dressed, Takeru really didn’t want to start slipping on the same outfits himself.

  
“I’m not gonna make you dress like me, silly! Besides, you’re not cute enough for that.”

  
“Should I… be offended?”

  
“What I’m saying is,” Saki leaned forward, pushing Takeru’s bangs out of his eyes again, “I’ll fix up your hair! It’ll be lots of fun, y’know? Please? Pretty please?”

  
Takeru stared at Saki, thinking for a moment. What was the worst that could happen? Well, Saki already said he wouldn’t put him in a dress, and that was where Takeru drew the line, so it wasn’t like there was anything big he would be risking. And he really did want to spend his last free day with him…

  
Takeru sighed, “...Fine.”

  
Saki jumped up in the air, “Yay! Thank you, Takeru-kun!”

  
The train pulled to a halt as they arrived at a station, and Saki stumbled upon hitting the ground. Takeru grabbed his hand and pulled him back into his seat, “Save the energy for when we get home, okay?” He said, looking at the two other passengers in the car who were doing their best to not pay attention to the two of them.

  
Saki giggled and nodded.

  
———————

  
“I’m lucky I leave so much stuff here,” Saki beamed as he stepped into Takeru’s apartment, ignoring the mess of training equipment on the livingroom floor and diving onto his couch to pull out a pink bag from underneath it.

  
Takeru took off his jacket and threw it onto an extra chair, “I’m surprised you remembered where you put that. I didn’t even know that was there,” He gestured to Saki, and Saki lifted himself off the couch just slightly so he could take off his sweater, tossing it to Takeru once he’d gotten it off properly, who put it in the same place as his jacket.

  
Takeru lived alone, and, because of that, his apartment was rather small— aside from the livingroom, the only other areas were a cramped kitchen, a bathroom with just enough room for a bathtub in it, and his own bedroom, which was just a little bit smaller than his livingroom, though that just meant the room was of less than average size. Saki often came over to his apartment after work to order-in takeout or get in practice regarding things they had done that day at the office, as it was the perfect place to train considering Takeru had so much equipment laying around. However, because of his frequent visits, Saki tended to leave things lying around in all sorts of places due to a bit of forgetfulness on his part; Takeru once opened his kitchen cabinets to find an entirely different outfit Saki had worn stashed away behind a couple of plates.

  
Saki rolled off of Takeru’s couch and onto the floor, where he continued rummaging underneath it and pulling out more and more small bags, typically pink in color. Since the livingroom’s only blindspot was under the couch, as the rest of his training equipment was thin or hanging from the ceiling, Takeru took a seat on the same chair he threw their outer garments on and watched Saki fumble around.

  
“What are those? Accessory bags?” Takeru asked.

  
Saki nodded, “Yup. I think I’ve left a couple here, since I usually drop my stuff on this and not that chair over there.” He waved his hand in Takeru’s direction, his attention focused on the one arm he had wedged under the couch.

  
“Not the bedroom? Or kitchen?”

  
Saki shook his head, “That would be something relating to clothes if they were there. I just need the small things.”

  
Takeru grinned, “So you don’t want to get your other stuff to take home?”

  
Saki pulled his arm out from underneath the couch, taking a small bag with him, which he threw into his lap with all the several other he had. Then he sat up straight and nodded to Takeru, “Nope, since then I have excuses to keep coming over,” He smiled, cupping the bags in his arms and shooting up from the floor, “Now, lead the way!”

  
With a sigh, Takeru stood up and opened the door to his bedroom, and Saki trotted over to his bed and dumped what he was carrying on it. He took a seat smack in the middle of the bed, then pat the mattress next to him to tell Takeru to do the same.

  
“Now you have to promise me that you’re not gonna make me look ridiculous.” Takeru stood in the doorway of his room, not moving.

  
“I promise!” Saki insisted, and Takeru feigned reluctance as he walked forward and sat by his boyfriend’s side. He really hoped he wasn’t going to regret this.

  
“Ok… first option! Hairtie!” Saki announced, bringing out a bright pink scrunchie and pocket brush. Before Takeru had time to protest, Saki put a firm hand on his shoulder and began to brush his hair. Understandably, as Takeru sometimes forgot to brush in the mornings, it was full of knots.

  
Takeru winced as Saki pulled on him, “Ow, ow, ow, ow!” Visions of all the times Takeru had pushed Saki to work himself harder during lessons were flashing back to him in a mocking way, and he realized that his boyfriend had become deceivingly powerful. The more he squirmed under his hold, the harder Saki gripped him.

  
“Sit still, Takeru-kun!” Saki grumbled, and Takeru forced himself to bite back his complaints, counting the seconds until Saki had finished brushing his hair.

  
After 46 seconds, Saki was done, and tying and untying Takeru’s hair in all different spots.

  
His first ponytail was on the top of his head, “What do you think?” Saki asked, handing Takeru the mirror.

  
“...I look like a turnip.” Takeru responded, fiddling with the ponytail that stuck straight upwards and wondering how they managed to make the pink of the scrunchie so damned bright.

  
Saki took the pointail down and put it to the side of his head, “And now?” He asked.

  
Takeru tilted his head, his expression hesitant, “Having it on the side feels kind of weird.” He didn’t want to say he didn’t like the way it looked, since it seemed weird to only have an ornament on one side, so he went with that.

  
Saki took out another scrunchie, “Maybe pigtails, then?”

  
Takeru rolled the idea around in his head for a minute, then shook his head, “Nah. I think that something like that fits you better. It looks good on you.” He shrugged, and he really did mean that. Besides, he didn’t think pigtails fit his image, either.

  
When he turned his head after a bout of silence from his boyfriend, he saw that Saki had put a hand to his face, his cheeks gone pink. Oh, that was flirting, wasn’t it? Takeru thought to himself, quickly looking away from Saki’s flustered stare and hoping he suddenly didn’t make things awkward.

  
Luckily, Saki was pleased, “You’re so sweet, Takeru-kun!” He cheered, gently taking his ponytail out and grabbing the brush once again, “If you don’t think pigtails’ll work, that’s fine, but we’re all out of options in the -tail department. So... how about a braid?”

  
Braids… Where would one go to fix his problem with his bangs?

  
Saki seemed to read his mind on this, and he quickly sat on the bed in front of Takeru and took the pocket mirror from his hands. “Don’t worry. I’ll do a quick one for you so you can see how you like it.” He reassured him, then, before Takeru could protest, he leaned forward and took his bangs into his fingers, weaving together a braid that sat on his hairline.

  
Takeru shut his eyes tightly so as to not get red in the face at the fact that his boyfriend was so close. Sure, they had been close together before, what with how affectionate Saki was with him. But when he wasn’t trying to be overly romantic, but still was, those were the times where Takeru’s heart ran wilder than usual. Probably because when Saki wasn’t trying, he still was ridiculously cute, and it would really be the death of him, he could feel it. He just had to calm down and not get excited by his boyfriend’s hands occasionally ghosting his forehead, which was simple as long as he didn’t think about it, and—

  
“Takeru-kun. Don’t squeeze your eyes and scowl so hard. You’ll hurt yourself.” Saki chided.

  
Takeru quietly opened one eye, “You gotta let me do this, or else I’ll get all weird.”

  
“I don’t think you can get weirder than right now,” Saki shrugged, but then removed his hands, “But I’m done anyways. Lemme get you the mirror so you can tell me what you think.”

  
Takeru fully opened his eyes to see Saki holding up a pocket mirror, showing off his new work— he had delicately woven a small braid that was right above Takeru’s hairline, which pulled up his bangs so his entire forehead was exposed.

  
There was a brief silence.

  
“Y’know… I thought about it with the ponytail before, but…” Saki leaned forward and put his finger to Takeru’s forehead, “You’ve got a big one of these, huh…”

  
Startled, the boxer’s face flushed bright red, and he scowled, “I do not, I…” He stammered, looking for the right words as he stared at his forehead in the mirror.

  
Saki leaned forward and began the steps to undo the braid, “No, you do. Which kinda sucks, because that ruins the other 4 hairstyles I had in mind… and I’m definitely not confident enough in cutting someone else’s hair.” He pouted, thinking, “I wonder what to do to fix all this…”

  
It took a minute or two, but soon the braid was out, and Takeru’s cursed bangs fell over his eyes again, obscuring his vision once more. Though he himself didn’t do much of anything in the past 10 minutes, Takeru fell back onto his bed, exhausted. He closed his eyes, then put his hand up in the air to wave at Saki, “Just forget it. I’ll just wait a month, then cut it off…”

  
Saki fell forwards with him and landed to the right of Takeru, but then rolled over so he was now on top of the boxer’s chest, his face just a few inches away from his. “You can’t give up so easily, silly. Fashion takes a lot of time.” He brought a hand up to Takeru’s scalp, running his fingers through his hair, something Takeru loved the feeling of that made him space out with sudden tiredness.

  
Takeru wrapped his arms around Saki to hold him down and close to him, “Nope. I can, and I will. Too tired now. Don’t care anymore.”

  
Saki giggled, “Gosh, Takeru-kun. You’re like a cat.”

  
“...Adorable? A cold-blooded killer?”

  
“What?! Those are two very different things, and only one actually applies to a cat…”

  
“Yeah. Adorable is out of the question. I’m a cold-blooded killer for sure.”

  
Saki grinned, then leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on his lips, “It’s because you’re so lazy! Just look at you when I play with your hair!” He laughed. Calling Takeru “lazy” would normally result in the accuser getting beat down for such a huge insult, but when Saki said it, Takeru didn’t care, and maybe even agreed a little bit, since he really didn’t want to do anything anymore.

  
But suddenly, Saki sat up on him, pulling his hand from his hair which solicited a loud groan from Takeru. He managed to brush the hair out of his eyes fast enough to see Saki with stars in his eyes and a grin on his face, which either meant something good was going to happen, or something downright terrible was going to happen. As Saki leaned backward to grab one of the several pink bags on the bed, Takeru was leaning toward the “downright terrible” side of the spectrum. “Saki. You ok?” He asked as he watched Saki hurriedly search through what he was holding.

  
Saki nodded, pleased, “Of course! The answer was right here the whole time!” He pulled out something but kept it hidden in his closed fist, then leaned down to Takeru’s face, “Keep still.”

  
Confused, Takeru obliged, closing his eyes again. He felt some of his hair being swept to the side, but not in a way that left his forehead completely exposed (which he now was a little bit embarrassed by and had to admit it was big, but whatever that didn’t matter and he had to keep telling himself it didn’t matter), held together by something plastic.

  
“Ok. Done!”

  
It was a hair clip.

  
A cat-themed, yellow hair clip, with a cute cat face emblem sticking out from its side and making an adorable face at Takeru as he stared at it in Saki’s pocket mirror.

  
The only thing that changed between this and his normal hairstyle was that now he could actually see— there were no ponytails or braids to speak of.

  
It was ridiculously simple. Maybe too cute, but it was still good.

  
And Takeru… kind of loved it?

  
Leave it to Saki to find something that works. It fit him perfectly.

  
“Since you’re like a cat, and you also like cats!” Saki nodded, “Isn’t it the best? I’m so smart!” Then he reached into the bag and pulled out a pink, identical clip, “Look, we can even match.”

  
Takeru stared in silence as Saki put down the pocket mirror to place the clip in his own hair, and, when he was done, he smiled brightly at Takeru. “So? What do you think?”

  
“...On me, or on you?”

  
“Both is good.”

  
Takeru shifted Saki off of him so he could sit up and kiss him, “Mmm. I think I like it better on me.”

  
Saki faked shock, “No way!”

  
“That’s right. I think I’ve stolen your thunder. Might wanna get it back from me.” Takeru wrapped his arms around him and embraced him, their two hair clips happening to _clink_ together as they brushed up against each other.

  
“So I guess you don’t regret letting me dress you up, huh?” Saki grinned devilishly up at him, knowing he had won. And he was right. It was a former “never”, the idea of Saki deciding what Takeru should look like, and even if it was weird at times, he really did help him out. He wasn’t about to start asking Saki for help all the time now, but he certainly appreciated what he had done for him today.

  
“...I guess not.”

 

 


End file.
